


Returning The Favour

by EnsignOrSutin



Series: Ezri and the Ensign [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Outercourse, Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s07e04 Take Me Out To The Holosuite, Sex Doesn't Have To Be PIV, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignOrSutin/pseuds/EnsignOrSutin
Summary: Ezri and her new lover slow things down a little.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Ezri and the Ensign [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Returning The Favour

He woke up gently and opened his eyes to the beauty who lay before him. He could see nothing more but her ruffled bedhair which had recently been added to the ever growing list of things which made her gorgeous. He shimmied up closer and started to stroke her arm, lightly. He moved closer still as she began to stir with a pleasant sigh and he placed his leg against hers; his hand clutched her waist so that she would awaken in the same position they fell asleep.

It had been quite the celebration in Quark's. Although he'd intentionally missed the game as he didn't want to intrude on what was really the Captain's ball game (not to mention all the embarrassing questions that would come with his cheering for Ezri), but was delighted to join the after party as soon as he was able. With their duties onboard a station quite literally in the middle of a war, naturally things were busy and it had been a week since he and Ezri had spent any proper time together. Seven full days since their first night as lovers.

She held his hand in hers and brought it up to her breast with a smile. Though still on the outside of her Niners shirt that she'd slept in, he gave it a playful squeeze, and pressed against her back she could feel that he too was waking up rather happy. She'd missed his touch, and he too had missed hers.

Neither of them could stop thinking about that night together, both especially enjoyed recalling the memories of each others touch when the only hand they had was their own. They'd also done what they could to keep things progressing, they sent messages to let each other know what they enjoyed and what they'd like to do next. They had illicit rendezvous in corridors where a passionate kiss was all they were afforded, but which allowed them to share and explore the development of their physicality without it hijacking their friendship.

She pushed out her posterior to feel his hardness as much as she could. Last night's gathering had gone on well into the early hours of this morning, and although she and the Ensign had both returned to her quarters almost by instinct rather than by agreement, neither was disappointed or surprised that the evening had ended with them falling asleep almost as soon as they got into bed. Last night was a well earned opportunity to let off some much needed steam with everything going on in the quadrant around them, but now was their time to let off each other, and she couldn't wait for that contact any longer.

Feeling Ezri press her body against his, the Ensign reached round further and wrapped his legs completely around hers. He held her in a cocoon as she settled into his warmth which surrounded her.

“Good morning” he whispered closely to her, making the most of his mouth being so close by giving her the tenderest of kisses, and gently nibbling her earlobe.

“Good morning yourself” she giggled in reply as she rubbed herself against his fully grown member. “At least I take it that's why your species calls it a 'Morning Glory'?” she added, feeling him nod his head as his lips made their tender way to her neck.

“Something along those lines.” He relaxed his embrace and began to move his hand slowly down her body. “And this,” he said confidently as he pulled back enough of her shirt to slip his hand between her legs “is what we call morning dew” as he traced the curve of her slit through her panties.

She tried to stifle a laugh as she wriggled free from his arms. She moved to turn and face him as he moved his fingers to the skin of her back, wondering if she could feel the moisture he picked up in even the short time they'd begun to explore her.

She kissed him fully on the lips, her hand holding his face close to hers as she drank in this moment before letting him go so she could take in his image as well. Topless in her bed, she began to stroke his sensual skin, her fingers tracing the contours of his body. She circled one finger round his nipple as she remembered him doing the same to her the last time they were alone like this, and noticed the smile on his face as it grew by a small, but obvious amount.

“You like this too, eh?” she asked as she snuggled in to give each of his nipples a quick but firm peck. He relished in the feel of her lips and could hardly deny it.

“Well what's the point in us men having them if you're not going to use them somehow?” he responded coyly, unused to this situation, but not wanting to let anything stop him from opening up to her, letting her know as much about him as she wanted, and more. “Especially if it's with someone I want to return the favour to....”

She looked suitably impressed as she told him “Good answer”, and began to take off her shirt to reveal his prize. He stared at her as she rose, took in the sights of her spectacular breasts and slid his hand up her side, his thumb followed the line of spots that singled her out as a Trill, and began to wonder if their shape and pattern were as unique to her as the rest of her stunning body.

“So it's all about returning favours is it?” she asked reaching out for his hand and placing it on her breast before returning hers to his chest. “So how can I do you a favour?” she inquired, raising her eyebrows with naughty expectations. “What would you like from me?” She began to mirror the half subconscious way his thumb was stroking her nipple, tracing the line he drew around its halo as she outlined the same around his.

Taking the hint he raised his own eyebrows in return and rolled her over onto her back. She shrieked at this unexpected turn, but sank into the bed when he climbed up on top of her, his legs between hers as she felt his hard cock once more, this time against her own swollen loins, feeling it press between her lips as he manoeuvred himself down her body so his mouth was level with her breasts.

With his lips he gently traced the lower curve of her features, from one side he followed her contours as they joined in the middle, following her cleavage before heading back the other way. He then kissed her delicate mounds, feeling their softness give way under his lips, each time getting closer to her nipples but making her wait impatiently.

Soon enough, but long enough for her, he took her left nipple in his mouth and began to caress it with his lips, feeling it harden as his tongue brushed against it. Soon he switched to the other, nuzzling it with care and attention as she made her pleasure known. Softly she purred as she willed him to continue, her desire to please him back deepened with every touch, but nothing would let her interrupt being the sole recipient of his attention. Try as she might, she found it hard to focus on the details while the pleasure permeated her whole body.

“Maybe not that exactly” he said, noting the look of satisfaction on her face as she gazed back at him. He could tell how much she had enjoyed his playing with her, as well as how she'd spent more time in the moment than paying attention to exactly what it was he had been doing. Although if truth be told, that was mostly his intention anyway. “Just, you know, something along those lines.”

He leant back with his gaze firmly on her, taking his eyes off her only to playfully indicate his own chest which was now on display and waiting for her touch.

She placed a hand on his far shoulder as she began to snort with feigned disbelief.

“Well I'm pretty sure it started like this” she countered as she brought her hand to his far shoulder and pinned him to the bed, bringing herself round to sit squarely on top of him. He enjoyed the pressure of her skin against his, her playful forcefulness as she made herself comfortable by placing both hands square on chest, brought her groin to his, and rubbed herself on his cock.

He delighted in the pressure of her hips gliding back and forth on top of him, felt the squeeze of her pussy as his arousal began to sully his boxers. She slid backwards one last time and proceeded down his legs, but not before her body dragged his sticky underwear enough to present the crest of his penis from beneath.

He smiled at the ease with which he could reveal himself, or more accurately she revealed him for herself. With potent memories evoked by the enthusiasm it so obviously exhibited, she brought her smirk down to place the first of several kisses on his nipples. The tenderness of her soft lips felt delightful, and he began to stroke her sides with the faintest of grazes.

Stirred on by the sight that was exclusively hers, her tongue continued to caress him as her hand freed more of him from his shorts and began to play. Her wrist began to curl around his crown, and she took advantage of his excitement which made it easier to glide her fingers down his shaft. He moved his hands from her and pulled his shorts down further to give his companion complete access. Still just the second time he'd done so, but this time with so much more comfort than the first.

He leant up to kiss her and their tongues waltzed with each other until she returned her attention to his rigid member and the full removal of his underwear. She moved to kneel beside him, and he fully cooperated when she pulled his boxers over his legs and onto the floor below. His opening up to Ezri had been slow, though now she'd held his hand, and a lot more besides, to help him overcome his worries, their time spent in her bed was as much of a heart to heart as anywhere else.

She watched his expressions as she gently rubbed him in her fist. She tilted her head as he reacted to her fingers crossing the threshold over his crown from his shaft, delighting in the way his juices freely seeped out in anticipation of her own.

“You getting to know your new friend down there?” the Ensign jokingly queried, as he leant his head back on the pillow, relaxing into the massage she was treating him to.

"New?" she asked. Though neither would spoil the mood of their connection by bringing them up now, their flirting had consisted of both willingly discussing past lovers and experiences, discovering each other likes and quirks before embarking on them together. "I feel like we were introduced weeks ago" she added, continuing the extension of their playful ease from talking, to joking, to stroking.

“I wouldn't change last week for the world”, she assured him as her words stirred his memories as much as her hand, “but it's nice to slow down and appreciate things too.” Something she could only assume he agreed with as his hand began to creep up her leg, caressing her inner thigh. He gave it a substantial squeeze as his index finger made its latest journey to her lips which remained concealed by her underwear but still able to feel the tantalising presence of his touch.

He flattened his hand and his strokes became more intense, her clit felt the silky fabric being rubbed against it until his fingers slipped into the other side of the smooth hurdle and could finally please her in person. Her grip on him slowed, but continued it's unhurried stimulation of his full length, and it wasn't long until his roving digits had found their way inside her. She began to remove her underwear as his fingers went deeper. No longer serving its purpose of covering or protecting her most intimate parts, she embraced the coupling they had found themselves in, her pleasing hand not once breaking the contact of her delicate dabbling with his solid member.

As the brush of fabric against her feet completed her act of becoming fully naked before her partner, the Ensign sat up and began to embrace her more fully. He kissed her delicate lips and squeezed her breast as he continued to stroke her pussy. She sat between his legs as he crossed them, hers wrapping themselves around his blissful body and they became closer still. Though they refrained from pursuing their more passionate urges, each shuffled closer so their hands touched each other as much as the lovers were touching each other with their hands.

Their elation grew, although their motions remained gentle. Their tongues caressed one another with delicate grace, while their hands savoured the act of manipulating their partner, prolonging their playing as much as they could. Her closed fist never motionless around his cock, his fingers caressing the inside of her whilst his thumb anointed her clit.

Eventually their embrace became too much, and the Ensign could feel the pleasure inside him needing to be released. Ezri increased her speed as she listened to his breathing getting deeper and moans becoming louder. Her actions may have been mellow, but had still brought the Ensign to the edge with no return, thanks in part to her grip which had involuntarily become tighter as their antics had progressed.

Her stroking continued as his body tightened, his tongue froze while his fingers frenzied, and his hard cock spasmed with the eruption which she aimed towards her chest.

She felt the sticky fluid find its target, and revelled in its warmth. His kisses continued, stronger and deeper as the flow began to subside, and she soon sniggered as she inspected her hand which was covered in the mess of its own making. Though his fingers were still inside her, Ezri noticed that their gestures were less frequent, but found that she could hardly blame him. She waited to see if he'd speak first as she sat there, still acclimatising herself to the sensation of her recent lover's cum drizzling down her body, its glow inching its way closer to the space between her legs.

“I think you made me dirty” she finally exclaimed, his forehead resting against hers as his energy recuperated.

“Actually it was you who made me dirty first”, he cheerfully argued. “It's been a long time since anyone else did this for me”, he motioned his head to take in the whole room and the two of them sat naked on her bed, before finally finding her filthy hand which she held aloft, unsure where to put it, “although I'm hardly complaining.” He leant forward and kissed her as his decending warmth finally found its way to her clit.

He withdrew his hand and indicated she should unwrap her legs from his waist. Laying her down he reached over and took hold of her knickers which had been discarded at the other end of the bed.

“I guess its only fair I clean you up though.” he conceded as he wiped the remnants of his orgasm from his partner. Once more her tender loins felt the silk of her garment, as he started low and worked his way up. They were discarded once more when he'd done what he could, and he leant back to kiss her mouth which was smiling at the glint of his presence which remained.

With his companion comfortably on her back, he returned to her own pleasure which he felt guilty for interrupting. His fingers soon returned to their favourite game, while his lips appeased her nipples once more. His tongue encircled her pert buttons while Ezri lay there and immersed herself in all the pleasure the Ensign could give her.

She withdrew her outstretched arms and they found their way to the Ensign, enveloping him as she wanted him close to her as she climaxed. Her moaning continued as her lips yearned for his, though they still encapsulated her breasts. Each moan grew louder as her lips failed to find their own relief, the rest of her body sinking into the ultimate gratification as her hips began to buckle against the Ensigns hand. She finally let out a yelp as her electrified nerves delighted her whole physique to the tips of her toes which stretched to contain the bliss she was receiving. Her partner quickened the pace of his fingers inside her as she peaked, but then slowed them to a crawl in time with her breathing as she relaxed.

He fell next to her and showed Ezri his fingers which glistened in the light. “So I guess we did make each other dirty after all.” She brought up her own drying but still sticky hand to his and held it hard, smothering their juices together as her face became a comical grimace.

“Then I'll consider that a favour well and truly returned!” she declared as she held him close and kissed him, their lips returning to their still newly discovered pattern of embracing each other as the two lovers entwined once more.


End file.
